Double date
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, and Taffyta go on a double date but will it good of bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this Smokescreen2814 with a romance story with two couples Vanilla Butter and Pumpkin Pop. This is my second story with no action. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any character in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

It's a beautiful day in Sugar Rush and in the candy corn fields. Gloyd Orangeboar is in the field having a picnic with Taffyta Muttonfudge. "Do you like the cookie sandwich?" Gloyd asked.

"Gloyd we need to talk." Taffyta replied putting a shocked look on Gloyd's face. "You know we've been going out since the day after Rancis and Vanellope became a couple. Well maybe we should tell the others that we're dating."

"What?! But I like keeping our love in secret look at Romeo and Juliet and Flanders Edina." Said Gloyd.

"That's different those two kill themselves at the end. Plus everybody knows about the marriage of Flanders." Taffyta replied.

"Ok we'll tell tomorrow after the Random roster race." Said Gloyd. "You wanna-"

"No!" Taffyta already knew answer to Gloyd's question.

"Ok." Said Gloyd he wanted to ask Taffyta if they want to make out but he got shot down.

The next day the arcade has been closed for an hour. The Random roster race is has just finished 1st Vanellope, 2nd Taffyta, 3rd Rancis, 4th Gloyd, 5th Swizzle, 6th Candlehead, 7th Adorabeezle, 8th Citrusella, and 9th Jubileena are tomorrow's avatars for tomorrow.

"Great job everybody. I want your game faces on for Saturday." Said Vanellope.

"Don't worry Vanellope we will." Said Adorabeezle.

"Hey guys Taffyta and I have something to tell you." Said Gloyd.

"Are you two dating?" Jubileena asked placing her hands on her hips.

"How did you know?" Gloyd and Taffyta asked surprised.

"Oh come on Jubi and I knew this would happen." Adorabeezle replied.

"Also Ransack doesn't have a chance with Arcee." Said Jubileena.

"You suck!" Ransack yelled out and throws a nerd at Jubileena, she dodges the nerd and nerd hits Gloyd in the nuts.

"My gumballs!" Gloyd screamed in pain.

Ransack transforms into motorcycle mode and drives away. Taffyta helps her pumpkin headed boyfriend up. "Are you okay pumpkin?" Taffyta asked.

"Just purple nuts, Taffy." Gloyd answered still moaning in pain.

Vanellope walks up to Rancis her peanut butter cup boyfriend. "Hey maybe we should ask Gloyd and Taffyta to come on our date tomorrow." Vanellope suggested.

"Are you sure Vanellope? I mean I know they're a new couple but-" Vanellope cuts Rancis off.

"Look fudgehead Taffyta is my best female friend and Gloyd is your best friend so we'll invite them." Vanellope commanded Rancis.

Rancis sighs, Rancis and Vanellope walk up to Taffyta and Gloyd. "Hey you two, we were wondering since tomorrow's Saturday and the arcade is closed on Sunday. We can make a double date." Said Vanellope.

"We love to Vanellope." Taffyta replied.

Gloyd throws up on the speedway. "Sure thing." Said Gloyd feeling much better now.

"The double date starts after the arcade closes." Said Rancis.

"Alright see ya." Said Gloyd.

After that all the racers went home and some went out.

**Alright if you're probably wondering why Crumplezone and Ransack from Transformers Cybertron are in Sugar Rush here's the answer they live their now and work in Crumbelina's coffee shop.**

**Anyway the double date will start in the next chapter, while it go good or bad find out next time. And Stay Frosty.**


	2. Mini golf, diner, and pranks

Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd and Taffyta are walking to extreme putt station and enter the golf kart like train. They reach the station and walk up to the booth to get their putters and golf balls. They're on the beach theme course of the game Vanellope is the beach with a bunch of golf balls. "Hey Rancis, look at me! I just laid sea turtle eggs, and now I'm gonna swim out to sea. Although many of my hatchlings won't live till adulthood." Said Vanellope doing a impression of a sea turtle.

"Nice one Nellie!" Rancis said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah good one. Are we gonna play or what?" Taffyta asked.

They play some mini golf, Rancis shows Vanellope how to because back when she was a glitch she never played mini golf. "Here Nellie let me show you." Said Rancis and wraps his arms around her and hit the golf ball into the hole.

"I got a hole in one! Thanks Rancis!" Said Vanellope.

"No problem Nellie." Said Rancis as he starts blushing.

They move to a windmill hole, Taffyta takes her shot, her ball hits the blade if the windmill. "Ugh! Now I hate windmills even more!" Taffyta pouted and crosses her arms.

Gloyd places his orange golf ball on the ground. "Let me show you how it's done Taffyta. It's all about timing." Said Gloyd he swings really hard.

Gloyd's ball lands in a china shop that destroys everything in the store even a vase that a bull was holding. The owner of the store sees the damage in his shop and looks at the bull. "I know what cha thinking." Said the bull jumping to conclusion.

Back at the mini golf course the two couples end their game and decide to go get dinner at diner dash. Gloyd and Taffyta take their seats in the booth and Gloyd switches ketchup bottles. Rancis and Vanellope join them the girls sat on one side while the boys sat on the other side. They got their food, Rancis got a cheeseburger, Vanellope got a turkey burger, Gloyd got a BQQ pulled pork sandwich and Taffyta got chilli.

"Hey Gloyd can you pass the ketchup please?" Rancis asked.

"Sure." Gloyd replied with a smirk on his face.

Rancis puts the ketchup bottle in pour position and the ketchup explodes and goes all over his cheeseburger. "What the?" Rancis asked.

Gloyd laughs and said. "I got you good! I switched bottles on you."

"Good one." Said Rancis offering to shake Gloyd's hand. Gloyd shakes Rancis' hand and grimaced in pain. Rancis reveals a joy buzzer in his hand. "I pranked you with a classic."

Gloyd claps slow. "I'm impressed you got me with a classic. Good one."

"Now Gloyd got a taste of his own medicine." Vanellope whispers to Taffyta.

"Yeah, but Gloyd's not gonna stop pranking it's in his code." Taffyta replied.

They finish eating their meals and went back to their game for the movies.

**Ok I think Gloyd got a taste of his own medicine right there! Happy April fools day everyone! How did you like that family guy and Regular Show reference? Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3 Movie and Big Daddy

Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd and Taffyta are in the movie theatre watching OZ the great and powerful. "This movie's amazing that monkey is funny." Said Taffyta. After a joke Taffyta laughs and chokes on her popcorn.

Gloyd notices Taffyta was choking on the popcorn. "Aw man she's choking." Said Gloyd and he does the Heimlich maneuver on Taffyta. Taffyta gets the popcorn out of her throat.

"Thanks pumpkin." Said Taffyta. Then she feels her stomach grumbling and barfs on the guy in front of them.

The person that Taffyta puked on is a Big Daddy from Bioshock. "Sweet mother of monkey milk." Said Vanellope.

The Big Daddy grabs Taffyta and runs outside and climbs a under construction building. "Taffyta!" Gloyd shouted.

"Time for you to become a hero Gloyd." Said Rancis.

Gloyd goes up to a Mario and Donkey Kong having lunch. "Hey can I borrow this?" Gloyd asked. Mario nods for yes. Gloyd grabs the hammer and climbs the building and destroys the barrels that the Big Daddy is throwing at him with the hammer.

"He's good." Said Vanellope. "But you saving me from Arkham city tops it."

"I would do anything for you." Said Rancis.

Gloyd reaches the top and Taffyta kisses him, the Big Daddy goes downstairs and picks up a little sister and walks away.

"He's not gonna win father of the year." Said Vanellope. Everyone laughes at Vanellope's joke.

"So let's go to the carnival." Said Rancis.

"That sounds fun." Said Taffyta.

The two couples walk to the carnival for a fun time. "I'm gonna beat Rancis at the games." Said Gloyd.

"Bring it on bro." Said Rancis jokeily.

"Boys." Said Vanellope and Taffyta.

**Sorry for the late update but it's back baby! Please review and Stay frosty!**


	4. Carnival, Sushi and next Saturday

2 couples are in Carnival games enjoying themselves. "This is fun just the two of us just for fun." Said Gloyd.

Then a stuff panda catches Vanellope and Taffyta's eyes. "Hey Rancis win me that stuffed Panda." Said Vanellope.

"Gloyd win that panda for me." Said Taffyta.

"Sure thing." Rancis and Gloyd said in union.

Rancis and Gloyd pay 5 bucks for 3 balls. Rancis throws the ball at the milk bottle but the bottom cans are still standing. "Oh sure the bottom bottles are heavier than the top milk bottles." Said Rancis. Then threw the last two balls but the milk bottles are still standing. "Dang it!"

"My turn." Said Gloyd and threw the first ball and knocks the top milk bottles but not the bottom bottles. Gloyd gets mad and spends the rest of his money on baseball balls and try to knock the milk bottles down but he can only get the top milk bottles down.

"Gloyd just give up." Said Taffyta.

"That's what I'm doing I ran out of money." Said Gloyd.

"Yeah these games are rigged." Said Rancis.

Later on Rancis is at the test your strength game he swings the hammer and he gets a 75. "Wow better than Gloyd's test results." Said Taffyta.

"Let me try." Said Vanellope grabbing the hammer.

"It's not as easy as it looks Vanny." Said Rancis.

Vanellope swings the hammer and the bell rings. Rancis and Gloyd are shocked. "My turn." Said Taffyta. Taffyta grabs the hammer, swings it and gets makes the bell rings. Rancis and Gloyd are shocked to see that their girlfriends are stronger then them. "What does Rigby say Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Haters gonna hate." Said Vanellope.

"Oh yeah." Said Taffyta. "Haters gonna hate!" Vanellope and Taffyta said in union.

Gloyd grabs a water gun from the water balloon game and shoots water at Vanellope. "Stop it Gloyd! I can't breathe!" Vanellope cried out.

"Dude stop it!" Rancis demended.

Gloyd stops and laughes at Vanellope. Vanellope glitches Gloyd and gives Gloyd a wedgie. Gloyd screams in pain. "Okay I'm sorry." Said Gloyd moaning in pain.

Meanwhile at a sushi restaurant the 4 Sugar Rush never had sushi before but they'll give it a try. "Any of you guys tried sushi?" Taffyta asked.

"No." Said the other three in union.

The waiter gives the two couples the sushi and they look at it. "Here goes." Said Vanellope picking up a Calfornia roll and eats it. "You guys should try it's good."

The others try the sushi and they love it and they had a great dinner date.

They went back to Sugar Rush. "That was a great double date Vanellope." Said Taffyta.

"Thanks I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Vanellope and drives back to the castle.

Rancis, Gloyd and Taffyta are walking back to their homes. "So what do you guys think?" Rancis asked.

"We had a good time." Said Taffyta.

"Glad to hear that." Said Rancis.

"I already got plans for me and Taffyta for next Saturday." Said Gloyd.

Next Saturday Gloyd and Taffyta are at Gloyd's house eating Chinese food and watching Grown ups. "You know what the best part of movie night is Gloyd?" Taffyta asked.

"What?" Gloyd asked.

"No Big Daddies to attack us." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah we gotta do this every Saturday night." Said Gloyd.

The end. Please review and stay frosty.


End file.
